


Late, Late Show, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "And thus began your lifelong obsession with self-assured, powerful, sometimes emasculating women."





	Late, Late Show, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Huh?”

“Do you even listen to me when I talk?” Hogan slapped his thigh hard and Josh yelped.

“You're going to bruise me.” He complained.

“I thought you liked bruises.”

“They come in a few categories…I don’t like those.”

“How can a girl keep up?”

“The element of surprise keeps you coming back for more.”

“No really, it’s the back-breaking sex.”

Laughing, Josh paused in his sit-ups and kissed her. He had been doing 200 a night before bed since they declared a relationship. He wanted to be able to keep up with the slip of a girl. Hogan was almost 5’9”, all legs and as thin as the health board allowed. Josh knew she was not suffering from any eating disorders…he watched her eat almost everyday. She just took excellent care of her body with swimming and yoga. The Cregg genes did not hurt either. As she sat holding his ankles in string bikinis and a Sigma Sigma Sigma baby doll tee, Josh had another exercise altogether on his mind.

“I do listen when you talk, by the way.” He said. “It’s my hearing, not my attention span that is the cause for concern.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Seriously.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway Lyman.” Hogan said.

“It does. Everything you say matters to me.”

“I was just talking about a bunch of us getting together in Baltimore next weekend at the Harbor. I thought it might be fun.”

“Sounds good. How many girls…I mean women?”

“Probably 10 or so. It’s only September so I figure it shouldn’t be too cold. I think it will be a good time.”

“I won't be able to join you. Next weekend we’re in Texas planning education strategy.”

The sit-ups were done; Josh stood and stretched his muscles. Hogan climbed into bed, smiling at him. They were at her place tonight and the streets below the open windows were surprisingly quiet. The only sounds in the room were the whir of the ceiling fan and the buzz of the muted television.

“Am I looking extremely sexy?” Josh asked.

“Yes, you are. Come to bed.”

“I think I want to shower first.”

“Fuck that. Come to bed.”

Hogan pulled him into bed, kissing his mouth. They rolled over on the mattress, the kisses intensifying.

“You've been traveling a lot.” She said when he released her mouth.

“The first year of a Presidency is spent in the trenches. Even still, few things are accomplished.”

“That’s not at all hopeful.”

“It’s true though. I've been here, done this.”

“OK, no more politics. Pay attention to me.”

That wasn’t going to be a problem. The White House Chief of Staff wished he had more time to pay attention to her. It had been seven months and Josh still found himself lightheaded. She was so beautiful, smart, sexy, witty as hell, and she loved him. There were other things too…sadness in her big blue eyes that Josh wanted to vanquish. He wanted her to be safe and happy with him.

“I'm craving popcorn.” Hogan said.

“Now?” he stopped kissing her stomach.

“I have that extra cheese and butter in my cabinet. I have some wine in the fridge too. C’mon, we can watch a movie.”

“Popcorn, if you want. Wine, always. We don’t need a movie sweetie.”

“Why not?”

“The late, late show is getting ready to start right here. Rated NC-17…no kids allowed.”

Hogan laughed.

“Aww yeah. Should you go for the snack or shall I?”

“Stay here, I’ll be back.”

Josh kissed her and climbed out of bed. Hogan got rid of her panties, sliding under the covers. She left Anderson Cooper on mute, knew Josh needed the comfort of 24 hour news. Turning on the stereo, the voice of John Mayer blasted through. She checked the volume.

“Riesling or this Arbor Mist stuff?” Josh called from the tiny kitchen.

“Arbor Mist!”

Josh smirked; sometimes she was such a college girl. He came into the bedroom wearing a smile. The bowl of popcorn went between them and the wine glasses on the nightstand. He watched Anderson in closed captions while Hogan munched away.

“When I was a little girl, well about 12, the twins and I would do this. We would stay up really late Saturday night, eating junk food and watched Rated R movies. It was like a sleepover at home.”

Josh didn’t have that growing up. After Joanie died, he was pretty much alone until he went to Phillips Exeter. It was not that he felt abandoned when his parents sent him to boarding school…he knew they wanted him to be around kids his own age. They did not want him living with the ghost of his sister everyday, even when they moved to the new house.

“What did you watch?” Josh asked.

“Purple Rain once, I remember that, I remember Longtime Companion and Singles. We used to have such a good time. Eat some of this.”

Josh ate a handful.

“At Phillips we used to just sneak off and booze down by the pond. There were always girls there and I could never for the life of me figure out where they came from.”

“Isn't the school coed?”

“Not when I was attending. It probably would have been a bit more fun.”

“So when did you have your first girlfriend?” Hogan asked. “That was a lot of testosterone to be around.”

“I was never as good as I wanted to be with the ladies. It was Sylvie Chase though; she went to Choate. I was 16 and she was 15 going on 30.”

“How do you mean?” Hogan raised an eyebrow.

“She wasn’t giving it away or anything, but she definitely knew what she wanted. I was completely enamored and frightened at the same time.”

“And thus began your lifelong obsession with self-assured, powerful, sometimes emasculating women.”

“Pretty much.”

They both laughed and Josh sipped the fake wine.

“What about you? What was your first boyfriend like?”

“He drove an Iroc and he was pretty dumb, but sweet to me. His name was Nick and I didn’t even want all the drama that usually comes with that sort of thing but I felt this incessant need to be like everyone else so I played along. For a while anyway, then I got over it.”

“You definitely follow your own drummer.” Josh replied, kissing her.

She tasted of processed cheese and oily butter; it suited Josh just fine. He took their close to midnight snack, moving it out of the way. He had to have her now.

“Answer me something Lyman.” She said as he left what she was sure would be a hickey near the base of her hairline.

“Anything.”

“The age difference, it doesn’t bother you at all? Not even a tiny bit.”

“Not even a tiny bit.” he replied.

“So, when everyone finds out it won't make you feel weird…like a, oh I don’t know.”

“Scumbag?”

“For lack of a better term, yeah.”

“In this town I would be revered. You're young and beautiful so I would be considered lucky. I already know that I am. How about we stop talking?”

“How about you get under the covers with me?”

Josh smiled, complying. She moved into his arms and that’s when he noticed the absence of a certain material. That only made him smile more, bringing out his dimples.

“Where did your panties go?” he whispered 

“I don’t know. Who cares?”

“Not me, not especially.”

Josh pulled her on top of him. She sat up, pulling the tee shirt over her head. He wondered if he told Hogan enough how beautiful she was. It wasn’t just without clothes; it was every waking moment.

“You are so beautiful…do I tell you that enough?”

Hogan shrugged, taking the condom from his hand and working it under the covers.

“Being beautiful doesn't mean anything, anyone can tell you that. Being loved does.”

“Can't anyone tell you that you're loved?”

He rolled them over, spreading her thighs and putting a pillow under her hips.

“Not you Josh. It means something when you say it.”

“Every single time.”

They made tender love, the kind where Hogan clung to him for dear life. She never shouted his name, but whispered it on a breeze. In his ear before capturing him in the most passionate kiss. Josh led the dance this time…he took charge and Hogan loved it. He made her come, twice, before allowing the tide to pull him under. Crying out her name his body rested on hers for a few minutes before moving over to the bed.

“Who needs to be told they're beautiful when they can do that?” she asked.

“I can tell you.” He lay in her arms, resting his head on her shoulder. “Being called a handsome devil totally made makes my day.”

“Which one of your girlfriends calls you that?” she asked.

“Oh ha ha.”

They kissed and Josh cuddled beside her.

“Sleep.” He whispered.

“You're all the same…food, sex, sleep.”

“Well I don’t have to work tomorrow so you will be stuck with me all day.”

“Whatever will we do?” she clicked off the TV, knowing he was tired when there was no objection.

“Anything we want.” He murmured. “I’ll take you shoe shopping, because I like torture. And then to lunch.”

She laughed, holding tight to him.

“Go to sleep Lyman, I’ll bug you some more in the morning.”

“OK. You love me?”

Hogan kissed his forehead.

“Very, very much. You love me?”

“You're alright…most of the time.”

She smiled, taking her own medicine with a squeeze and a kiss.

***


End file.
